Romulanischer Bird-of-Prey (23. Jahrhundert)
thumb|Der romulanische Bird-of-Prey. Der Romulanische Bird-of-Prey, zu deutsch Raubvogel, ist ein romulanisches Raumschiff und das Nachfolgemodell des Bird-of-Preys aus dem 22. Jahrhundert. Dieses Schiff besteht aus einem Kernstück, an dem sich rechts und links Gondeln befinden. Auf der Unterseite des Schiffes ist ein riesiger Vogel aufgezeichnet. canonisch. Die Bezeichnung „Warbird“ als Oberbegriff für alle romulanischen Kriegsschiffe wurde erst in TNG ab der D'deridex-Klasse eingeführt.}} Geschichte [[Datei:Bird-of-Preys greifen die Enterprise an.jpg|thumb|Die Enterprise wird von mehren Bird-of-Preys angegriffen.]] Im Jahr 2266 trifft die Föderation zum ersten Mal auf diesen Typ des romulanischen Bird-of-Prey. Die Romulaner senden das Schiff durch die Neutrale Zone, um mehrere Außenposten der Föderation anzugreifen und zu zerstören. Bei diesem Testlauf für einen eventuellen späteren Krieg wird das Schiff von der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]] aufgespürt und wird nach langem Kampf so stark beschädigt, dass das Schiff von seinem Kommandanten am Ende des Neutrale-Zone-Zwischenfalls gesprengt wird, um nicht dem Feind in die Hände zu fallen. ( ) Ende 2267 findet ein weiterer Kontakt zwischen der Sternenflotte und einigen romulanischen Bird-of-Preys statt. Die USS Enterprise steht zu der Zeit unter dem Kommando von Commodore Stocker. Stocker fliegt durch die Neutrale Zone um Captain James T. Kirk und seine Männer, welche zu der Zeit an einem rapiden Alterungsprozess leiden, schnellstmöglich zur Sternenbasis 10 zu bringen, damit diese dort behandelt werden können. In der Neutralen Zone wird die Enterprise von zehn patrouillierenden Bird-of-Preys angegriffen. Mit Hilfe einer List von Kirk kann die Enterprise den Romulanern entkommen. ( ) Durch die Klingonisch-Romulanische Allianz werden ab 2268 die Bird-of-Preys weitestgehend durch die praktischeren Kreuzer der D7-Klasse ausgetauscht, sind jedoch immer noch im Einsatz. ( ) Technische Eigenschaften Die Müllentsorgung geschieht über einen Müllabsetzer. ( ) Bewaffnung thumb|Die Plasmawaffe eines Bird-of-Preys Der romulanische Bird-of-Prey ist mit Plasmawaffen ausgerüstet. Diese Waffe erzeugt für die Verhältnisse des 23. Jahrhunderts einen enormen Energieausstoß und ist in der Lage, selbst Materialien wie Rodinium in der strukturellen Integrität stark zu schwächen. Diese Waffe hat jedoch einen Haken, nämlich die geringe Antriebsleistung des Impulsantriebs nach Abfeuern der Waffe und die aufgrund des hohen Energieverbrauchs geringe Reichweite. Die Schiffe besitzen eine Tarnvorrichtung, genannt Transparenzschirm, mit der sich das Schiff tarnen kann. Aber auch die Tarnvorrichtung hat einen sehr hohen Energieverbrauch. Der Bird-of-Prey ist außerdem auch getarnt mit den Bewegungssensoren aufspürbar, sofern er sich denn bewegt. Die Schiffe sind auch mit alten Nuklearwaffen ausgestattet. Diese Sprengköpfe werden aber meist nur für die Selbstzerstörung verwendet. ( ) Brücke Die Brücke des romulanischen Bird-of-Preys ist ein kleiner Raum. Die Brücke kann über zwei Türen in Sargform erreicht werden. An den Wänden befinden sich mehrere Leitungen. In der Mitte der Brücke befindet sich die Kontrollstation, welche von vier Romulanern bedient wird. In dem Raum befindet sich eine kleine Couch, welche eine Sitz- und Liegemögkichkeit bietet. ( ) Datei:Brücke eines romulanischen Bird-of-Prey.jpg|Die Brücke eines Bird-of-Prey. Datei:Romulaner planen Angriff auf Enterprise.jpg|Die Konsolen auf der Brücke. Schiffe dieser Klasse * Schiffe des Typs Romulanischer Bird-of-Prey Verweise * TOS: ** ** ** (nur Remastered) * VOY: ** (auf einem Bildschirm) Hintergrundinformationen thumb|Der originale Bird of Prey. Aufgrund einer missverständlichen Formulierung in wird in vielen Sekundärwerken angenommen das Schiff habe keinen Warpantrieb. So zum Beispiel in der Star Trek Enzyklopädie, in Die Welten der Föderation im Handbuch zu Star Trek: Starfleet Academy, in Star Trek. The Next Generation. Birth of the Federation. Das offizielle Strategiebuch. Laut diesen Werken erhielten die Romulaner den Warpantrieb erst im Zuge der Klingonisch-Romulanischen Allianz von den Klingonen bzw. aus den Schiffen der D7-Klasse. In verfügen die Romulaner aber auch schon 100 Jahre vorher über Warpantriebstechnologie. Im Roman Die letzte Grenze heißt es, kleinere romulanische Schiffe würden nicht über einen Warpantrieb verfügen, jedoch sei das Schiff mit Hilfe eines warpfähigen Mutterschiffes an diese Position gebracht worden. Die Waffe dieses Typs wird oft als „Plasmatorpedo“ bezeichnet, jedoch ist in der entsprechenden Episode davon nicht die Rede, die Waffe soll lediglich eine Form hochenergetischen Plasmas benutzen. Ihre Reichweite ist gering, was eher untypisch für einen Torpedo ist, und sie verbraucht beim Abfeuern sehr viel Energie, ebenfalls untypisch. Entworfen wurde diese Klasse von Wah Ming Chang. 2006 und 2007 wurden diese Schiffe für TOS Remastered digital überarbeitet. Bird-of-Prey (23. Jahrhundert) en:Romulan Bird-of-Prey (23rd century) pl:Romulański Bird-of-Prey (XXIII wiek)